


Take Your Daughter to Work

by bballgirl3022



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has to take his daughter to work.  Donna gets blackmail material and Harvey’s daughter is too adorable for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Daughter to Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday fic for sycophantastic. Sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy it.  
> There is a Thor (2011) quote thrown in here. I don’t own Thor or any of the recognizable characters.
> 
> Much thanks to synnerxx for the beta work! All other mistakes are my own.

This isn't at all how Harvey saw his day going. He has everything meticulously planned out from the time he arrives until the time his very important client is scheduled to show up at the firm. Then his babysitter ends up with the flu and all that planning is for naught. A replacement would be impossible to find in two hours -and Harvey made a valiant attempt, but no such luck. He has to just cut his losses and hope Jessica is in a giving mood -because a five-year old at a law firm is always a distraction.

Thankfully, Jessica agrees to allow Mackenzie to hang around Harvey's office and then even volunteers to watch over his little girl while he is in his meeting. Harvey likes to think Jessica agreed so quickly because he is an awesome negotiator and not just because Mackenzie had Jessica wrapped around her little finger.

Mackenzie doesn't seem to mind the change in plans at all. She is always happy to visit her fathers at work, even though that means mostly seeing Mike in passing when he stops in to receive orders from Harvey. 

"Well, aren't you just the most adorable thing," Donna coos in Mackenzie's direction. Harvey should be used to this behavior by now from Donna, but it always gives him a little shock to hear genuine happiness and see a smile on his friend's face when Donna is usually so over-wrought with sarcasm and stoicism.

"I'm Captain America," Mackenzie piped in, her voice laden with excitement at being decked out in her Star Spangled Man outfit complete with a tiny plastic shield that she promised not to throw around the office like she did back at their apartment.

"You make an incredibly cute Captain America." Mackenzie beams. "And who does that make your father? Agent Coulson?"

"Agent Coulson? Really, Donna? If I'm any of those paper pushing types, it would have to be Director Fury."

"I don't know," Donna says, giving him the once over as if trying to decide something, "I couldn't take you seriously with an eye patch."

Harvey opens his mouth to make an argument on how exactly he is like Fury, but Mackenzie-as if sensing a fight might break out- adds. "Daddy plays Hawkeye because Papa says they both have smart mouths." Donna laughs at this statement. "And Papa plays Thor. Do the Thor voice Papa!" Mackenzie begs, tugging on his pant leg for emphasis. She looks up at him with imploring blue eyes that look so much like Mike's it’s hard to believe they aren't related by blood. The accompanying pout she has going on is classic Mike as well.

Donna looks at him expectantly, smirk set in place because Donna is always looking for blackmail material. Harvey frowns. He'd rather not do this and keep his dignity somewhat intact, but Mackenzie looks so hopeful and Harvey's not one to deny her a thing. 

He clears his voice before reciting one of the lines from Thor that he actually remembers, "This mortal form grows weak. I require sustenance!"

Mackenzie shrieks gleefully. Donna applauds his performance, but there's a gleam in her eyes that Harvey knows will come back and bite him later on. 

"Papa makes a good Thor."

"He really does," Donna agrees.

"Alright you two chatter boxes. This Thor has some worlds to conquer. You got your coloring book, Cap?" Mackenzie nods, waves to Donna, and heads into Harvey's office to make herself comfortable for the day.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

"Whatever you say, boss-man." Donna replies, laughing to herself as Harvey walks away.


End file.
